What a Scare for a Goblin
What a Scare for a Goblin is the third episode of the second season of Solve That Mystery Scooby Doo! Plot An evil goblin is terrorising the citizens of Coolsville causing the gang to investigate. Story Shaggy and Scooby were watching a horror movie starring Vincent Van Ghoul. The movie was about an evil Whitch-Doctor sneaking into a hotel and murdering the guests. "Like, this movie is so scary" said Shaggy as he gobbled a piece of popcorn. "Reah" replied Scooby shivering under his doggy blanket. Soon the movie finished. "Right, lets get off to bed Scoob" yawned Shaggy. But this time Scooby didn't reply, he was so terrified that he couldn't talk. But he wasn't scared of the film, he was scared of something else. There standing behind Shaggy was a giant golin. Theme Song The next day, the Mystery Machine was driving down the road. "Are you sure you saw a goblin guys" asked Fred curiously. "Yeah!" screamed Shaggy, "It was dark green with yellow eyes and a ripped purple vest" he said as Scooby acted out the goblin. "I think they're telling the truth Freddie" said Velma as she researched on her laptop, "Lots of my friends on Facebook are saying that a goblin is terrorising Coolsville". "It looks like we've got another mystery on our hands" said Daphne as the van drove past a strange looking pale, skinny man with long white hair and a beard. After driving for a while the goblin jumped out and chased the Mystery Machine. "Like, like, it's the goblin" cried Shaggy as Fred put the van into top gear. The gang screamed as the fat old goblin chased them. "He definitely needs a makeover" said Daphne seriously. The goblin banged into the van a number of times until they lost him. "Owwww!" Howled Scooby hiding his head. Later, the gang bought burgers from Coolsville's Burt's Burger Van and left. "After we eat these, it's trapping time" said Fred. "Mmmmm" said Scooby and Shaggy as they ate their burgers in one mouthful. "But Freddie, we don't know where to look for the goblin" said Daphne. "No, but it sure looks like it likes Scooby and Shaggy" replied Fred. "Like, that doesn't sound good" said Shaggy. So the trap was set in Coolsville city hall and Scooby and Shaggy were live bait. The goblin chased Scooby and Shaggy and then a net fell onto it. "Now it's time to find out who you really are" said Velma unmasking the goblin. It was the strange looking man who was on the side of the road. "Like, the local homeless man, Paul" said Shaggy. "Yes it was me" he replied, "Years ago I used to live in a normal house with a normal wife and normal kids. But my wife left with the kids and I've never seen them since. I couldn't afford to pay the bills on my own and I was kicked out onto the streets. I wanted a house to live in so only a few weeks ago I dressed up as the goblin and used the costume to scare people out of their houses. And it would all have gone according to plan if it weren't for you meddling kids". Soon the police took Paul. "Yes, I've finnaly got a home, forget what I said earlier kids, thanks" he said happily. The gang laughed. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" howled Scooby. The End Characters and Cast *Scooby-Doo by Frank Welker *Shaggy Rogers by Matthew Lillard *Daphne Blake by Grey DeLisle *Fred Jones by Frank Welker *Velma Dinkley by Mindy Cohn *Paul by Dee Bradley Baker Villains Goblin Ghoul Category:Scooby Doo Category:DarthHill's Stuff